


Presents

by Haluwasa2



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Captain America - Freeform, Mentions of Superman, Mentions of Tony Stark, Past and Present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haluwasa2/pseuds/Haluwasa2
Summary: As children, a gift is given. However, the tradition isn't complete until many years later at a Christmas party that a certain norse god doesn't want to be in.A present for my friend Tuppy.





	Presents

Themyscira was a breathtaking place. It’s beaches glimmered while blue waves crashed down on its shore. The beautiful town of the Amazons spiraled up, ornate in whites and tans, amongs the lush green of the islands forests. One could spend hours simply admiring the beauty of the island. That was, unless that person was a child. 

 

Little feet padded along the streets of Themyscira. There were four feet in total that were keeping themselves hidden in the shadows. If they were caught, their fun would be over. They knew that one set of feet would have to leave the island. But they kept close. One hand clasped another as the taller of the two pulled the smaller along. She knew this place. It was her home and she could keep them hidden. 

 

She pulled her friend into an alley and into a stable. Her lips broke out into smile and her friend’s did the same. The two burst into excited giggles. Being here gave them a few moments alone before they were inevitably found. It didn’t smell nice, with horses whinnied and stamping their hooves. Still, it was a place that they could be together and alone before her friend would have to leave.

 

“What did you want to show me?” she asked.

 

In the hand that she hadn’t been holding, he opened his child’s hand. Long gone were the days of sticky child hands, she realized. His fingers were getting longer, so were her’s. His were bonier, however. They would be thin and long, the fingers of a wizard, while hers would be strong like a warrior. This was most likely the last time she’d be able to sneak him onto the island and her visits to his home were growing less frequent. He and his brother were training to be princes after all.

 

The growing hand contained a glimmering ringlet of gold that resembled two snakes entwining each other. The clasp was their heads wrapping around each other. Their scales were detailed into the gold. The lines marking the surface were ornate, some of the scales seemed to swirl into each other hypnotically. On the head of the snakes, there were gems to represent their eyes. One had two small emeralds and the other equally small rubies. 

 

“Oh,” she gasped, softly, “It’s beautiful…”

 

“I made it with magic!” he exclaimed, “Mother taught me… I-It’s for you.”

 

“Really?” she said, breaking out into a smile. Her fingers gingerly took the bracelet and slid it onto her wrist. She stared at with a smile. Her eyes glistened with happiness as she gave him a hug. She sighed contently before pulling away, “I don’t have anything for you.”

 

“It’s okay...What if you promised me something?”

 

“What?”

 

“Will you always find a way to visit me?”

 

“Of course,” she laughed, “You didn’t have to get me a bracelet to promise that.”

 

“Well, I wanted to.”

 

The two shared a smile, perfect and beautiful. Their hands reached out, wanting to clasp each other. But their fingers barely ghosted the tips. It had been the sun for a moment. A brilliant flash a white. A child’s dream: forbidden to be here, but in game only. There was no danger. They’d get a slap on the wrist. That was what they knew when the saw the horse ride into the alley as their fingertips touched.

 

“Diana! Loki!”

 

The two smiled up at the Amazon, cat like in their smile. She sighed and shook her head at them. She tutted and she scolded, “You two know better. Let’s get you home, Loki. You’re mother is looking for you.”  

~*~

Loki hated these affairs. They were disgustingly boring, every single one of them. He had hated the parties of Asgard, meetings of mead and merriment that he had no interest in. Earth parties were not much different. Humans, it seemed, loved an excuse to drink. Especially if that human was Tony Stark.

 

Since he had decided to accompany his brother, now king, in his exploits, Thor insisted that Loki come to parties that he very much knew he wasn’t invited to. Stark glared at Loki every time that he happened to glance his way which Loki took to keeping himself isolated in the corner of one room. It was near a television, showing an old black and white movie. A young man and young woman were singing the most dreadfully  _ annoying _ song about buffalo girls (whatever those were) while they walked down a street in ridiculous clothes. At least the latter made sense as they had just fallen in a pool. 

 

He was barely invested in the plot. Apparently an angel or something was supposed to save the man. Ah, human frivolity. He sighed and sipped on his glass of wine before swirling it. Thor was talking it up with Banner, sliding the good Captain and the alien with the worst disguise he had ever seen-- Karl? Clarence? Clark?-- pints of Asgardian mead when he passed. Apparently, it was the only thing with enough alcohol content to get either of the drunk.

 

This party was supposed to be important: the first Avengers and Justice League Christmas party. 

Christmas was apparently what the humans called Yule. They’d adopted more traditions into it, which included blaring music, movies like the one on the television, gaudy decorations, and something called eggnog. And if he didn’t hate all of it. He’d much rather be back at New Asgard in his room, reading a book than amongst the noise. It wasn’t as though anyone liked him at this terrible party.

 

“Ah, I love this movie.”

 

Loki turned his head slightly to look with her. She had grown-- they both had. Diana was a fierce and beautiful warrior princess and he was a lithe sorcerer turned conqueror turned supervillain failure. It was no surprise that she was the successful one. Then again, Loki had always been a late bloomer while Diana excelled. Her hair was pinned back in a brain that looped into a bun. She was adorned in a red sweater with a gold belk, black stockings, and tall black boots. It was so unusual to see her outside her armor nowadays. Then again, they usually didn’t see each other outside of a battle.

 

“I’ve found it a trifle.”

 

“Oh, you…” she said with a shake of her head. She shifted her hand to rest it under her chin. The sleeve fell slightly and revealed a flash of gold on her wrist. Two snake heads, one with ruby eyes and one with emerald peaked out from under her sleeve. He squinted as though he didn’t recognize it. But sure enough, there it was. All the same ornate scales and designs, bright and fresh as they day he had given it to her.  _ She kept it... _ he thought.

 

Her eyes trailed away from the screen for a moment and saw him staring. She smiled. It was amazing to Loki how her smile hadn’t changed in all these years. It still was pure and beautiful with a hint of knowing mischief. It almost made him smile back at her. So enchanted by her smile, his eyes getting hypnotically lost in its draw, he didn’t see her reach into the pocket of her sweater and pull out a little velvet box from her pocket.

 

He tilted his head when he saw the little red box come into view, “What’s that?”

 

“A present. For you. Merry Christmas.” She smirked. He reached out gingerly and took the box. His pointer and middle finger ran over the soft velvet for a moment, analyzing the feel and shape of the box. After a moment, he opened it swiftly.

 

Inside was a glimmering silver ring. It was dotted with emerald jewels all around. The silver was made to look like vines, grape and leaves designs etched into it. He smiled and stared at it in disbelief, shaking is head. He slid it slowly onto his finger and stared at it. It was a perfect fit. Leave it to Diana to know his ring size. Emerald stared at her in wonder.

 

“It’s beautiful,”he said and sighed gently, “I didn’t get you anything.”

 

“You didn’t have to,” she said with a laugh, “Like I said, Merry Christmas.” Her voice was warm and inviting. This was how she liked her voice, not turned on him in all anger about all he had done. 

 

His fingers reached out to touch hers. It was only their tips that touched. It was like a brilliant flash. Between the two, it was like a sun had erupted for only half a moment. For that moment, they were two kids again hiding in an alley of Themyscira. Their hearts could have stopped in that moment to bask in the light. But it was interrupted and they were caught once more.  

 

“Diana! Loki! Come over here, we’re going to play cards!” exclaimed Thor. 

 

Diana laughed, her smile blushing her cheeks as she stood, “You better come. I want to beat you at cards.”

 

“I always beat you at cards.”

 

“That’s a lie!” she said, her laughter echoing through the room as she took a seat at Stark’s table next to Loki. The silver of his ring and the gold of her bracelet glimmered under the incandescent light with each flip and turn of the cards throughout the night.   

**Author's Note:**

> This MCU/DCU crossover was insisted by me and agreed on my Tuppy. Though, they're really not purely the cinematic universes, it takes influences from other places. However, we agreed that we needed marvel/dc ships and fell in love with this one.
> 
> Merry Christmas, love!


End file.
